


ПЕРЕЛОМНЫЙ МОМЕНТ

by LazyRay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я все-таки не Памела, слава богу, – прервала его Трейси, – я просто иногда гадаю по руке, так что передай ему, пусть не берет в голову...<br/>- Да только все сбывается, да? – Джаред уставился себе под ноги. – Мне кто-то сказал, Чад что ли...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПЕРЕЛОМНЫЙ МОМЕНТ

**Author's Note:**

> _Трэйси Динуидди – исполнительница роли Памэлы в 4-м сезоне._

\- Ты, Джаред, доживешь до глубокой старости и умрешь во сне в окружении детей, внуков, правнуков и собак.  
\- Банально, друг мой.  
\- Заткнись, – он, не глядя, пихнул Дженсена в бок.   
\- И все будут рыдать в три ручья, и говорить, какую хорошую жизнь ты прожил, – продолжила Трейси, поглаживая ладонь Джареда.  
\- И счастливую? – потребовал Джаред.  
\- Старик, тебе мало твоих девяносто девяти лет и столько же правнуков?  
\- Не слушай этого зануду. Так счастливую?  
Трейси замялась.  
\- Ты будешь доволен своей жизнью.  
\- Получил? – Дженсен, встал, ухмыляясь. – Пойдем уже, пока на нас не обрушился гнев господень. Да и нашей Пэм наверное хочется смыть всю эту кровищу...  
\- Да подожди ты, – Джаред отмахнулся. – А этот что получит?  
Трейси вопросительно взглянула на Дженсена. Тот заулыбался было, готовясь отшутиться, но сник под требовательным взглядом друга и неохотно протянул руку.  
\- Я в это все равно не верю, – предупредил он недовольно.  
\- Тогда какая тебе разница? Потерпишь.  
Трейси задумчиво изучала линии на протянутой ладони, машинально прослеживая их пальцами.   
\- Ничего хорошего, – Дженсен даже не спрашивал.  
Их «ясновидящая» покосилась на Джареда, перевела взгляд на Дженсена и кивнула.  
\- Ты будешь знаменит, твоя карьера расцветет, твои Оскары будут выстраиваться на каминной полке в твоем особняке, но ты сопьешься и умрешь к сорока пяти годам.  
Дженсен выдернул руку.  
\- Я в гримерку, – сообщил он сухо и практически вылетел из трейлера Трейси.  
\- Слушай... – начал Джаред.  
\- Я все-таки не Памела, слава богу, – прервала его Трейси, – я просто иногда гадаю по руке, так что передай ему, пусть не берет в голову...  
\- Да только все сбывается, да? – Джаред уставился себе под ноги. – Мне кто-то сказал, Чад что ли...  
\- Вот что бывает, когда крутишься на одном канале... – пробормотала Трейси.  
Несколько секунд царила тишина. Наконец, Джаред шумно вздохнул и встал.  
\- Ну ладно, пойду я, нам еще рыдать о твоей кончине.  
Она окликнула его уже у порога.  
\- Что?  
\- Есть один момент, – она не глядела ему в глаза. – У Дженсена будет момент в жизни, когда все можно будет изменить.  
Джаред в один миг был перед ней.   
\- Когда? Какой? Что надо сделать? Скоро?  
\- Тише, тише, стой ты! Времени еще много.   
\- Сколько?  
\- Года полтора.  
Джаред вытаращил на нее глаза:  
\- Полтора? Конец пятого сезона? Конец...  
\- Всему конец, – мягко добавила Трейси. – Переломный момент для Дженсена. И...  
\- И что я должен сделать?  
\- Я не знаю! – она вздохнула. – Только этот момент может стать переломным и для тебя тоже, Джаред.   
\- И мои девяносто девять внуков равны его девяносто девяти Оскарам?  
Трейси кивнула.  
\- А если...  
\- Я не знаю, – она беспомощно улыбнулась. – Не знаю.  
Дажред стоял несколько секунд без движения, размышляя, потом кивнул сам себе и порывисто обнял Трейси.  
\- Спасибо, – шепнул он.


End file.
